Moon Knight & SpiderMan: City of Heroes
by easilydissolvedinwater
Summary: Moon Knight is chasing after a man who is wanted by the police and FBI. Along the way, SpiderMan pays them both a visit. I suck at summaries. Read and Review, please!


On a cold, damp, snow covered night in New York; a man named John Rupert is running. Normally, in any other city, he'd be running from the police, maybe the FBI, but not New York. The freaks live in New York. Even in February, it's Halloween in the city. Each alley, there lurks a superhero.

Daredevil can hop out of any alley and knock you senseless.

The Punisher can be lurking on a rooftop with a sniper rifle trained on your brain.

Wolverine can stumble out of a bar and slice you up without a second thought.

Hell, there might even be the off chance of the Thing hanging around, looking for a lightweight to knock around for a change.

John Rupert worries about this, because he is a wanted man. The word came down from the news, with his thin greasy, mugshot popping up on every TV screen for the past couple of hours. "John Rupert: wanted, for running a number of child pornography websites. The sites featured a number of disgusting sexual acts performed on, and by children, aged 8-15. He's also wanted for a series of kidnappings, rapes, and for questioning in a series of murders."

That alone would send any sane person horrified and angered, crying for blood or justice. But heroes, they are probably frothing at the mouths. Rupert is the kind of person they want to take down. They dream of this. Hell, Thor might pay a special visit just to smash his teeth in.

But, right now, he's not worried about Thor, Wolverine, Punisher, or Daredevil. He's got Moon Knight on his tail.

John is out of breath, he can feel his lungs and trachea freeze with each breath, painful and uncontrollable. With each glance of white, he yelps expecting the ghostly image of the Moon Knight. At this point, a visit from Daredevil would be welcome. Daredevil lets his prey live. Moon Knight is unpredictable. He may beat him to a pulp, or he might kill him in the most painful and embarrassing way possible.

Moon Knight searches the back alleys for a sign of Rupert. Ever since the report came on, Khonshu, the god of vengeance has been screaming his name, putting Rupert on top of Moon Knight's hit list. Ever since Khonshu brought soldier of fortune, Marc Spector, back from the dead to become his avatar, Moon Knight, Khonshu's presence been as welcomed as a bill collector. But there's always been this idea in the back of Spector's head that with every act of vengeance, the moon god will be pleased, and bring that much more peace to his soul.

As Moon Knight tracks Rupert's footprints, he notices a trace amount of yellow next to each step. He smiles under his mask, "This just got a bit easier".

"Oh, shit", Rupert says, gasping for air, "I pissed my pants?!" It took him this long to notice, but it had to have been a while, since he is literally freezing his balls off. If he ran into the Punisher or Wolverine, they'd cut Rupert's balls off. Moon Knight might, or he'd just kick them so hard, they'd ride up into his body, or swell into the size grapefruits.

A quick gulp and Rupert takes off. His body aching as this is the first bit of real exercise in a long while. His pants stained with piss, he presses on. And with a quick yank he's airborne.

Moon Knight is on the trail, and he can feel he's closing in on him. He's fretting about Khonshu's twisted desires about what he should do to the man. He cries out for blood and public humiliation. His head is buzzing with Khonshu's voice, like bees in a hive. He has to please his god. The tracks and yellow snow stop suddenly. If it's who he thinks it is, the night just got longer for Rupert.

"Hiya", the voice is chipper and grating to Rupert's ears. "Someone's got you plenty scared, huh? So what would you be running from?"

John stammered a bit, hopefully Spider-Man hadn't heard of him from the news. "C-crazy man is chasing me, he's gonna kill me Spider-Man!"

"Ok, ok, pal, who is he?" Spider-Man said as he calmed the hysterical Rupert down.

Rupert looked over the edge of the building and he saw him, it's Moon Knight, for sure. _Ok_, he thought, _maybe Spidey would see him and fight. Some of these heroes fight each other all the time, right? How many times have entire parts of the city had have been rebuilt because of a fight between Thing and the Hulk, or Wolverine and Punisher, or something like that._

Spider-Man looks over, and sees Moon Knight looking around. Even with the mask on, and his entire face hidden, Rupert knows Spider-Man isn't buying it.

"Moon Knight, huh? Why would he be after you?" Spidey asked. Rupert could smile sheepishly, and gave a weak chuckle. "That explains the smell, but you should tell me why he'd be after you. He isn't the kind of guy that picks any random person and gives chase. Maybe I'll ask him, HEY MOONY!" Spider-Man yelled over the ledge.

Rupert tries to make a break, but with a quick "thwip", a strand of webbing ties to his feet, and brings him down. Closer to Spider-Man and closer to Moon Knight. Closer to either justice, or vengeance.

Spider-Man makes a quick hop from the top, to the fire escape, tied his web to the fire escape, and leapt to the ground, right next to Moon Knight. "Wanna see what I caught?" he asked. Spidey then lowered the web, and Rupert was upside-down, hanging from the fire escape, and eye to eye with the Fist of Khonshu, himself, Moon Knight. "So, what can you tell me about Stinky, here?"

Moon Knight told Spider-Man the whole deal. Rupert felt like a kid at school, caught between a school principal and his parents. Moon Knight told him everything. The porno rings, the rapes, the alleged murders.

"So", Spidey asked with a disgusted tone to his voice, "What do you think we should do?"

Moon Knight looked at Rupert. His glowing blue eyes felt like they could burn his soul. "Leave him to me; I'll make sure that he never does that kind of stuff again."

"Nah", Spidey chimed, "I wouldn't mind, but I'd hate to think about it. Come to think of it, you give me nightmares, Moony."

Rupert yelped out, "How about the police?"

"We'll get to the police," Spider-Man said, "First we need to make sure that you learned a lesson. Oooh, we can make him into a piñata."

"Not enough," Moon Knight said, "he has to suffer".

Spider-Man thought about it, but something kept him from letting Moon Knight go wild with the tied-up, upside-down Rupert. "Eh, I don't think I can let you do that."

Rupert's eyes lit up with hope. If they fight, they might forget about him, and he could escape. He whispered "Fight, fight, c'mon, do it!"

Moon Knight and Spider-Man glanced over to him.

"You know what?" Spider-Man said, " I'm freezing my butt off, and it's late. I'm gonna go home and get something warm to drink. Just don't go overboard, okay Moony?"

Even with a full-faced mask, he could tell Moon Knight gave him a sly grin, "Sure thing." And with that, Spider-Man jumped up the building, and was gone. And Moon Knight drew out a moon-shaped razor, and Rupert cried out for mercy. Then, a warm feeling ran down Rupert, from his pee-soaked pants, to his shirt. Rupert just pissed his shirt, and it's running down to his face.

The next morning, Peter Parker sat at his breakfast table with a coffee and a doughnut. He kept his Spider-Man costume hanging on top of the radiator to dry off last night's snow and to keep it warm for the day's possible adventure. He looks at the morning's edition of the Daily Bugle.

"Child Rapist captured, beaten, and delivered to police by the costumed vigilante, Moon Knight. Currently, he's listed in critical condition at St. Mary's Memorial Hospital."

Peter read the story and thought to himself, _He let him live. That's a surprise._


End file.
